1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to plush toys and more particularly to plush toys incorporating motion generating devices.
2. Background Art
Plush toys which generate motion, sound and/or light are well known. Typically, a motion, sound and/or light generating mechanism located within the plush toy is activated by touching the toy or in response to a noise generated in proximity to the toy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,857 discloses a toy animal incorporating a vibrating mechanism activated when the toy is placed in a user's hand, the conductivity of the user's skin completing the circuit which activates the vibrating mechanism. Vibration of the toy is accompanied by an appropriate sound generated by a sound generating circuit incorporated in the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,208 discloses a plush toy monkey secured about a motion generating device which, in turn, is pivotally fixed to a member resembling a perch. In operation, as the motion generating device pivots about the perch, the toy monkey also moves. Again, such movement is accompanied by sound generated by a circuit incorporated in the toy monkey.
While these devices no doubt accomplish their intended functions, the motions generated thereby are perceived as relatively mundane. It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a toy incorporating a motion generating device wherein the resulting motion is aesthetically creative as compared with the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-contained motion-generating apparatus securable in a rigid casing glued or otherwise attached to the plush toy in an interior pocket thereof, the casing being accessible via a moveable flap on the plush toy.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a plush toy incorporating a sound-activated motion-generating means and wherein the toy is disposed in a cage and fastened thereto, as at its extremities, the cage having a non-planar base such that when the plush toy vibrates, the cage rocks back and forth on its base.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plush toy incorporating a sound-activated motion-generating means and having flexible arms removably fastened to a rod such that vibration of the plush toy causes it to swing back and forth.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide plush toys of the aforementioned types with means for generating sounds appropriate to the plush toy whereby vibration of the plush toy is accompanied by sound.